Side Effects of Sucking on 'Big Ones'
by Pheonix of Metal
Summary: After eating some enchanted fruit, everybody turns into a hanyou. Some kids from modern day California end up in fuedal Japan,and everythin's missed up. InuGome, SanRoku, OC pairing


**A/N: **Hey there! First InuYasha fanfic so I'm excited. No Flames please. N feel free 2 give any suggestions.

**Yash** (standing near my desk): Where are we ?

**Gome**: I don't know, but I think we are in my time. (I walk in)

**Roku**: A girl! Will you have the honor of bearing my child? (Sango and I slap him.) Oh, their fiesty! (I groan)

**Me**: You are here to witness my first InuYasha fanfic! I kidnapped u from ur time! Mufafafa! (others: oo;) Oh yeh, I don't own any of the InuYasha characters.

**Sango**: Who is she talking to?

**Me:** And here are the meanings of the Japanese words:

Bouzu – informal way to address a monk

Taijiya – demon slayer

Hanyou – half demon

**Kagome: **Step away from the nutjob.

**Me**: On to the story: )

Chapter 1: Hanyou Galore 

"InuYasha! Can we stop for a break?" Kagome whined. Our favorite gang had been traveling the same mountain path since dawn. Inuyasha 'fehed.'

"But there's not even a jewel shard around here!" Kagome complained. InuYasha put his hand in front of her face. The whole gang gasped. "Oh no he did**n't**! He did not just give me the hand! Boy, you best run!" Shippo whispered to Kirara.

"She gone ghetto," Shippo said.

"Mrow," Kirara replied, nodding her head.

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha expected to be kissing dirt by then, but instead of slamming into the mountain path, he fell straight off the side of the mountain and into a lake. Via bellyflopping. Ouch.

"Kirara!" Sango shouted. At that, Kirara transformed.

The rest of them jumped on to Kirara (do not be thinking nasty thoughts) and headed toward the lake. When they got there, InuYasha was wading in the water, trying to get to the shore.

"Someone smells like wet dog," Shippo remarked. InuYasha glared at him angrily. He raised his hand to hit the kitsune, but stopped and smirked. He shook his head furiously.

"Now who smells like wet dog?" InuYasha taunted. A vein was popping out of Shippo's head.

"Last time I checked," Miroku said, " You still do."

"Be quiet, Bouzu!" InuYasha yelled. He snorted. "I guess you can have that snack break, wench. Cook the Ramen."

"Uh… funny you bring that up… you see," Kagome stammered. _What is this wench blabbering about, _InuYasha thought. Then he sniffed something: the absence of Ramen.

"YOU FORGOT IT! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO EAT," the hanyou shouted.

"Calm down!" pleaded Shippo. "Your not the only person with sensitive hearing here!" InuYasha groaned.

"A break without Ramen is a waste of time within life," InuYasha stated. Now it was the others' turn to groan.

"Wow," Miroku said sarcastically. "You should become a Zen Buddhist with teachings such as those."

"Shut your mouth, Bouzu!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome's expression lightened up as an idea came to mind.

"Hey!" Kagome uttered. "Can't you just smell out any food that must be around here?"

"Good idea, Kagome," Sango praised. Then the taijiya whispered to her, "I think InuYasha hadn't thought of that because he's a guy."

"I heard that!" The girls giggled and sat on a fallen log. "There is a ginko tree in a clearing over there." The hanyou pointed toward the west.

"Kay!" Shippo said, jumping on Kagome's back (A/N: Ew! I told u stop thinking dirty thoughts!) Kagome emptied her backpack and walked off to the ginko tree.

After the girls picked a satisfying amount of ginko fruit, they returned to camp. It was early afternoon, and their was a soft breeze stirring. The conditions were right for a picnic. InuYasha and Miroku were sitting on the log, arguing about something. When the girls brought back the food, the guys dug into them (A/N: the fruit, not the girls!).

"This stuff is really good," Kagome remarked. The others nodded their agreement.

"It's not Ramen," InuYasha said, "but it's not bad." Kirara burped. I mean, loudly. As in earth shaking. The others stared at her.

" Mrow," she said as an apology. Sango laughed.

"You know, I'm so full, I'm going to take a nap," she said.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, "Me, too." The girls got up. Miroku smirked.

"Perhaps I might come and sleep _with _you," he said. Not long after that, you could here a yelp and see a red mark on his face. InuYasha chuckled.

"I see you never learn, do ya?" InuYasha said. He retired into a tree.

"Hey, Ichiro!" greeted an Asian brunette with blue eyes. She wore a red shirred bandeau top that said Baby Phat with some jeans. The girl was named Hutakenaka Akiko. She was a visiting student from San Jose, California. Akiko was one of those cheery kind of people, who would be considered a dorky geek. She was mostly Japanese, about an eight Pilipino with Spanish and Chinese heritage. On her mostly Japanese side, she had some German. But if you were one of her close friends, you'd know how ghetto she could get. She wasn't a full gangsta, but her first music choice would be R&B before rock.

"Sup," Numata Ichiro said. He wore a green shirt with slightly saggy jeans. He had black hair that sag over his violet eyes a bit. He was full Japanese. Now he was one of those friends who knew Akiko. They had been friends since first grade in San Jose. Both were born in Santa Clara. In Junior High, they were the best of friends in the very beginning. Although he went through some ridicule for some rumors at a time, Akiko was always there. Impacient, but their.

"Yo, Ichiro!" Yugawa Kiyoshi said. Kiyoshi was also full Japanese with spiked black hair that had a small bit of red and brown in it. His eyes were a stormy blue. He was more of a friend to Ichiro than to Akiko. Akiko and he usually just fought when they were together. At first, Akiko thought of him as an annoyance and a threat to her friendship with Ichiro. She finally accepted that Kiyoshi was being a great friend toward Ichiro, and no longer thought he was a threat. Now she just thought he was an annoyance. Other than being friends with each other, they shared something else in common. They wore the same amulets. On each of the amulets, there was an animal carved in stone. In Akiko's jade amulet, a fox was carved; in Ichiro's ivory one, a dog; in Kiyoshi's sapphire one, a coyote.

Their Japanese-language class was taking an oriental tour of Japan to indulge in the culture. Today they were visiting a shrine. This was the same shrine Kagome's family protected. The teachers had allowed the students to take a break and just enjoy the Japanese scenery.

"I was thinkin we could go off to explore," Kiyoshi said.

"Yeah, sure!" Akiko and Ichiro said. They wondered off to this well. Akiko looked into it. Then Ichiro pushed her in. She fell on her butt, while the guys laughed.

"Oh that was good!" Kiyoshi commended Ichiro. They high-fived each other. They looked into the well. Akiko wasn't there.

"Oh, no," Ichiro said. They climbed down a ladder.

"Girl, don't play like this," Kiyoshi spoke. "You startin to scare us. We not willin to play no games." The boys jumped off the ladder at the same time. When they landed on the ground, they were wisked to another time … the fuedal era.

InuYasha yawned. He smelled something different in the air. It smelled like… hanyou. He quickly looked over at his companions. Something was very wrong.

"Wake up!" InuYasha yelled.

"What?" Everyone yelled. He pointed at them. They all looked at each other. They were all hanyou.

----------------------------

**A/N: **Thanx 4 reading. Please review and give me any suggestions u may have.I'm also having a mail-bag monday, so u can ask any of the characters (including OC) wuteva questions u may hav


End file.
